1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a memory cell structure, and more particularly to the structure of a resistive RAM.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, there are two kinds of memory: non-volatile memory and volatile memory. The most common non-volatile memory is flash memory. However, flash memory utilizes high operation voltage and has low operation speed.
Many new materials and kinds of non-volatile memory are being developed. New kinds of non-volatile memories comprise Magnetic Random Access Memory (MRAM), Phase-Change Memory (PCM) and Resistive Random Access Memory (RRAM). The RRAM possesses the favorable advantages of having low power consumption, low operation voltage, a low erase time, high endurance, long storage time, an non-destructive read operation, various memory stages, a simple manufacturing process and reducible size. However, the yield rate and efficiency of the RRAM still need to be increased.